


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘14

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou
Summary: 一辆自行车。





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘14

14、  
……可乐的味道。

Tin从来不知道，这个味道会这么甜。据说可乐里面也含有咖啡因，会让人上瘾，而且随着摄入量的加大，会让人越来越欲罢不能。Tin以前对这种说法嗤之以鼻，但现在，此时，此刻，他相信了。

Can却被Tin突如其来的行为搞蒙了。短暂的呆滞之后，他开始敲打Tin的肩膀。

“放唔……”

趁着这声呼喊，Tin长驱直入，勾住他的舌头，轻轻的吮了一下。

Can克制不住的颤抖起来。

Tin看他双眼迷茫的样子，有些得意的笑出声。他微微的调整了姿势，趁着Can还没清醒过来，重新含住他软绵绵的下唇，咬了一下，然后重新伸了进去，舔舐Can的上颚。

“难、难受……”

Can觉得自己快要烧起来了。从来没有被人这样对待过的他，完全不知身在何处。

他本能的伸出了自己的小舌头，与侵入他的那个坏东西角逐缠斗。他感受到对方的舌尖一次次擦过自己敏感的上颚，感受他在自己的口中翻搅舔舐，他无法合嘴，甚至连呻吟都显得那么弱势。但他无法，也不想停止这场追逐。只能放任自己的手从捶打推拒，变成勾住对方的脖颈。

Tin一面将浑身软成一滩泥的Can抱起来，调整姿势让他坐到自己腿上，一面嘴里不停给他刺激。眼前的人浑身通红，皮肤泛着好看的粉色光泽，表情迷醉又无辜，像一只迷途的羔羊任人采撷。

Tin觉得裤子有点紧。

他撩开Can身上早已扯出的衬衫下摆，沿着脊柱的凹陷向上移动。干燥修长的手指拂过Can的背脊，引得他微微颤抖。揽住Tin后颈的手不禁有些用力。

好在Tin没在他的背上停留太久，反而渐渐将手往下滑去，最后终于停留在那两瓣挺翘丰满的臀肉上。

手上传来的触感让Tin爱不释手，他微微用力，纤长的手指便陷进充满弹性的臀肉里。满足的喟叹一声，他抓紧掌中的两团肉，往自己的怀里又紧了几分。

两人的武器便隔着布料摩擦起来。

近乎尖锐的快感让Can的意识更加迷糊了。

屁股下的触感有些疼，也有些爽。至于另一边，只自己动过手的他，从来没有跟别人有过这样近的接触。他觉得新奇又刺激。胸前的两点因为来回的动作，若有似无的摩擦着棉质的衬衫，早已硬得发疼，他想让面前的人做点什么，却又不知道能让他做什么。他觉得自己整个人都泡在温热的水里，浑身都软绵绵的，又好像随时就会爆发。

叮叮……叮叮……叮叮……

不知掉落在沙发上什么地方的手机忽然响了起来。Tin的动作一顿。然后果断决定放弃这一通来得不是时候的电话。

铃声终于停下，但它惊醒了迷蒙中的Can。他的眼睛逐渐清明，脑海里原本越来越远的意识也渐渐的涌了回来。

Tin不管这个，下身一送，猛烈的摩擦轻而易举的让本就仍然沉浸在快感之中的Can再次呻吟出声。

可就在这时，已经被扔到地上在Can的西装口袋里的另一部手机，也响了起来。而且铃声并不是Tin那样文雅规律的自带铃，而是一首自唱的《不论如何希望这份爱》，声音震撼，走音严重，说唱乱入，音效堪比轰炸机。

Can这次一下就醒了。然后火速从Tin的腿上跳了下来，手忙脚乱的去翻手机。

是个陌生的号码。

Tin挫败的骂了一声，从Can手里自然的拿过他的手机，接通。

“干什么？”

Can瞪大双眼。

“你是怎么拿到Can的手机号码的？”Tin的声音带着毫不掩饰的怒气，还有一些X求不满的怨念，“我跟他？当然在我们的住处了。现在才想起管这些事情，是不是太晚了？Menttanun太太。”

Can立刻明白了打来电话的人是谁。

“……是我带他走的。怎么了？”

“我、我去上个厕所。”

Can结结巴巴的说，然后低着头逃一般的钻进了公寓里间。

Tin的目光追着他的背影，语气仍旧充满不耐，“……你想结交哪些人你就自己去，不用拉上我。还有，我会跟Can说，让他换个电话号码。如果你再这样骚扰他……”

碰！——噼里啪啦，磅。

Tin面色一凛。

“行了，就这样。”他挂断电话，一面急匆匆的冲进厕所，“Can，你怎么了？”

宽大的洗手间里，Can以一种极为狼狈的姿势趴在地上。旁边的空地上，全是他的洗发水沐浴露须后水还有古龙水什么的一些瓶瓶罐罐，他惯用的剃须也倒在地上，已经四分五裂了。

Tin顾不得这些乱七八糟的东西，急忙冲向还趴在地上没动的人。

“Can，你没事吧？”Tin将手机放进自己的包里，小心翼翼的将Can拉起来，“有没有受伤？”

“没有，”Can小声的说，“我只是摔了一下……谁知道这里会有东西啊！”

再加上他刚刚心不在焉的，所以才会摔倒。

只是他怎么好意思说。

Tin顺着他的眼神，这才注意到Can脚边有一块折叠起来的毯子。

“下次阿姨来打扫的时候，我会让她处理一下。”Tin松了口气，“不过你自己走路也要看下路啊。在自己家里都这么容易摔跤——你是日漫里的迷糊少女吗？”

“去你的！Can才不是迷糊少女！”Can叫道，“Can只是对这里不熟悉！”

“那就快点熟悉！”Tin从一边的架子上扯下一根毛巾，扔到他头上，“这是你的。衣柜里有睡衣，你换身衣服……或者洗个澡？”

“呃嗯。”

现在确实需要洗个澡。一整天穿着西装，刚刚又……

看着自己已经抽成一团还有水渍的西装，Can的脸色忍不住发红。

他抬眼看了一下Tin。

“怎么？”

感觉到他的凝视，正在收拾剃须刀的Tin回望了一眼。


End file.
